Never Go Away
by NeonColoredCupcakes
Summary: Chris, lead singer of NeverShoutNever!, is lately feeling like somethings missing. Until he meets a beautiful, myserious goddes that fills it. On and on he tries to figure out why she's so special to him. In the end, will it kill him?
1. Irish Chocalate

Chris POV

Taylor was pretty much booze busted right now, Hayden was hooking up with a blond bimbo, Dustin and Nathan were out on the couch and Caleb has been making out with Andy Sixx's cousin for about 15 minutes now. Everyone's having such a great time except me, Christifor Drew Ingle. The guy who's always picking' up beautiful girls, cracking jokes and being the party man. But, not tonight. I don't know why, but I'm not myself tonight. I gotta loosen up, I'm probably stressed. Suddenly a beautiful girl with combat boots and deep emerald eyes starts looking at me, and that feeling goes away. Damn, she's a goddess. I see Sebastian from Simple Plan and run up to him.

"Dude, who is that? She's beautiful." I say pointing to her.

"That's Jade, my girlfriend." He says. Suddenly he breaks into laughter. "You thought I was serious for a minute there!" I smile. " No, that's Jade, Chuck invited her. They're real good friends.'

"Real good?" I say in a odd tone. We both start laughing. "So where's the rest of you?"

"Well, Chuck left early. And I think David and Pierre are trying to get some girls. And Jeff…."

"Is right here." Jeff Stinco says joining in the conversation. "Hey, Chris, god job with those guys on the tour, kid."

"Thanks. Hey Umm, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Jade over there." She was suddenly looking away, to preoccupied on her iPhone. He looked at me and grinned. "Aw, Chris wants some Irish chocolate, doesn't he?"

"She's Irish? God, no wonder she's so pale and gorgeous."

"Dude, that was kinda racist." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, but it was a good thing." I said staring at Jade.

"Lucky for you, she's back on the market." Jeff said.

"She broke up with Monkey Man?" Sebastian asked. Jeff nodded.

"She ended it cold when she found him in bed with her sister."

"Wow, not only does he look like an animal he acts like one, too." They shared a laugh.

I wanted, I really wanted, to go talk to her but something pushed me away. I think that deeply, not only did I like her I was afraid of her. She's wearing chains and black and the way she stares daggers at almost everyone. No, but maybe it was more than that. I finally get myself together and walked up to her. She looked at me in almost surprise.

"Hey. I saw you, uh, looking at me and just thought I could talk to you." I say as casually as I could. She stayed silent for a while. I was about to walk away.

"Wait!" She said stopping me. I turn to her. I wasn't really sure what to say. She had somewhat of a chuckle to the awkward.

"So…" She trailed, looking for something to say.

"Your beautiful!" I say with no control. Before she did anything, I apologized. "Oh, God I'm sorry. You really are beautiful but that was out of nowhere. I really am…." I was cut off by her lips crashing into myn. At first I was shocked, but then I got into it. My arms wrapped around her waist. It felt like… heaven. It felt right, like no girl I've ever kissed before. We finally separate, and she had a seductive yet irresistible look in her eyes. I smiled warmly, but then she walked away. What the hell just happened?


	2. Those Eyes I Fell For

Jeff's POV

I saw Jade kiss him, she wouldn't do that to some random guy she was a fan of. Jade was the kind of girl who hides from the world. Who'd rather have people figure her out for themselves, that's how she got close with people.

Although, she was different tonight. She was a little to direct with Chris than usual. Suddenly, when they separated she walked away. Of course! Now that's the Jade Slating I know. I looked at Chris, poor guy. He really liked her and he does that. He finally walks over here, pissed off and yet ready to cry.

"HOW COULD I BE SO DUMB?" He asked himself, mad.

"Calm down, that's Jade for ya." I said reassuringly. "Don't take it personally."

"I won't. But, still. She looks like a goddess but acts like a bitch." Me and Sebastian chuckled.

"It's alright, kid." Sebastian said. "Hey gotta go. Bye."

"Yea, me too. Good luck." With that we walked away. "Man, he's really taken that whole Jade thing hard." I said to Sebastian.

"Yeah I know. She can be kind of a bitch, ya know." I shrugged. Just then, Jade comes out of nowhere.

"Hey, ya know Chris is really taken what you did to heart. He really likes you."

"I know, it's obvious." She said in her regular, irritated voice. God, can't she control that damn temper of hers? "I kind of like him, too." I look at her a grin from ear to ear.

"Is that why you started the staring contest? Awww, little lady Jadey had a crush!" I say jokingly. I stop when I see the look in her eyes.

"Whatever, give this to Chris. I can't find him." She gave me a blue piece of paper and left. I had to go and I wouldn't see Chris after a while. Should I call him later and tell him what's on it? Then, I saw Craig Mabbit from Escape the Fate.

"Dude, give this to Christofer." I say walking up to him.

"What, the hippie singer from Never Shout Never?" He asked. I cracked up and managed to get out a yes. Then quickly left.

Jade's POV

Was still trying to look for Chris, even though I know Jeff was gonns give him my number. I finally saw him, sitting and frowning on the couch. Aww man. I wasn't aware I hurt him so much. I walked away because I was afraid he didn't like me anymore. I'm not the world's best kisser. Great first impression, Jade. The suddenly, I saw Craig Mabbit heading his way with the blue piece of paper I gave to Jeff earlier. I go up to him and snatch it from him. He looked at me confused.

"Two questions.." Craig started. "Who are you and why did you steal that paper from me?"

"First off, who I am is none of you business and Jeff gave you this paper, right?" He nodded. "He wasn't supposed to." He nodded, finally understanding. I was about to walk away, but he pulled at my arm and I turned back.

"Wait, god, your hot." He smiled. But, I wiped that right off with a good slap. He walked away, rubbing his cheek as I grinned to myself. I'm so awesome. I finally get to Chris and lift his chin up. He looked at me in anger and I began to look more and more guilty. He dragged me to the nearest bedroom and slammed the door.

Chris's POV

"What the hell is wrong with you? If you kiss someone, you don't just walk away cause you don't like it!" I yelled. Jade couldn't help but slightly chuckle at that. God, she's worse than I thought. I looked at her, even more pissed of. I felt like shooting someone! She suddenly wiped the grin away.

"Chris, I'm so sorry." She finally apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you or make you mad. After the kiss, I was nervous you didn't like me anymore because, ya know I'm not the world's best kisser. And again, I'm sorr…" I cut her off by giving her a kiss. It was my turn, haha. Maybe she wasn't a bitch after all.

I begged for entrance, which she granted. I pulled her closer and ran my fingers through her hair. Her hand found it's way to my back pocket as I felt her smile in the kiss. As we separated, our foreheads met each other.

"I get it." I said. "And there's nothing to be nervous about, you actually are the world's best kisser." She laughed. God, I never heard her laugh until now. I loved it. It was soft, and it was sweet. She looked at me with happiness in those emerald eyes I fell for.

"Chris, I do really like you."

"I can tell, sweetheart." I joked and she chuckled. Someone who laughs at my jokes? Man, she must really like me. Haha. The door opened as I saw Dustin staring at me and the beautiful Irishwoman in each other's arms.

"Dude, I'm really sorry to interrupt this but our manager want's us at the studio." He said grinning. "She said it's good news."

"Better than what's going on right now?" Jade asked chuckling.

"Uh, probably not but I'll take a chance. Maybe cause I'm not the one getting a boner." He laughed. I looked at Jade.

"I'm sorry, girl, I really am." I kissed her on the cheek and with that we said bye and I left.

Man, I'm really sorry. I sighed and put my hand in my back pocket to get out my phone. I felt something else, I pulled it out. A blue piece of paper? I opened it up to see a phone number and a message:

(347)594-6439. Call me soon, babe. Hope to see you again – Jade Slating

I smiled. She must've slipped it in my pocket while I was kissing her. The clever girl, haha.


	3. Reassurance

Jade's POV

A/N: Guys, I am SO FREAKIN sorry I never update. I've been so busy and forget about this because I have other literature websites I belong to, ya know? Oh well. Again, sorry. Hopefully what's gonna happen in the next couple of chapters makes up for it. **Evil grin**

It's been a week since I had the honor of meeting Chris. We were basically dating. Which made Sebastian conclude his idea of me being a slut. Primarily because I dated his cousin and started dating one of his friends a week later, but oh well. Normally it would piss me off. But, right now I was okay with being a little exotic in a sense, as long as it was with Chris. Haha.

One day, while Chris and me were at a Starbucks, minding our own business, a blonde come up from nowhere with rage in her eyes and screaming hurt in her voice.

"Chris?" She screamed. "What the hell?" I had seen this before, with my friend's boyfriend years ago. It turned out she was his sloppy seconds. I was afraid of being downgraded in the eyes of a man when I had already underestimated myself so much. He responded, leaving no dought in my mind that there was more than just a jealous girl.

"Kat?" He asked. I expected a cover- up. After all, why wouldn't he? "What happened?" She then looked at as if he were none but a stranger. She snickered but scowled when slapping him across his face. My jaw dropped, but I did nothing. Had I changed so much in so little time that my responses became like another person's would, as well? I hoped not. I was different for a reason. I was different, that's why I was with him and he was with me. Or at least I thought.

He turned back into normal state after responding to her slap. "What was that for?" He screamed.

"For not calling me!" She said, as if it were apparent. I became grew more hurt on the inside, yet stayed calm on the outside. "I gave you my demo and told you to call me and say what you thought of it! Remember?" She asked desperately. I relaxed. He rolled his eyes.

"I haven't had time. I've been spending the last coupled days with Jade." He said pointing to me, poking me and I smiled. "We're together." She smiled.

"Aww, good for you. Hi." It was the first time she acknowledged me. "Sorry about my blow up. I've been stressed and thought my demo was terrible."

"It's alright." I said. She smiled and walked away. Chris chuckled and I joked glaring at him, making it even more freaking hilarious. To him at least. "Okay, what?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I knew you as someone who may have punched Kat in the face for slapping me. But, instead you say that it's alright?" He says laughing. I shrugged

"I would have, but my makeup is awesome today. It's not smudge proof for the fight and not waterproof for the tears of pain." We chuckled.

"I can't really see you crying from physical pain. It seems impossible." I froze and sighed. "What? Did I say something?"

"No, 'course no sweetie." I found it good to say it not as a romantic statement, but as a mother telling her kid that he didn't mess up, because she knew he cared. Reassurance.

"Tell me." He said less worried and more curious.

"Just…nothing"


End file.
